runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Triumvirate Department of State/Archive 1
Um how bout no. 19:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Violations & I'm Still Here This wiki is not a Triumvirate play ground, and it's policies do not over rule this wikia's policies. Management is still here, and awake. I demand this account be revoked of all of it's admin privillages on the grounds that there was not a community conensus, and this action has been done with complete disregard to the wikia community. Wikis are not based on any form of hierarchy. Administrators and bureaucrats are trusted members of the wiki community who are recognized for reliable edits and fairness in dealing with discussions or arguments. This does not give them authority over other players in overruling decisions; all major decisions of this kind must be made by the community, and not by an individual. Editors should also not claim "(Admin name here) said that we shouldn't do this, so we shouldn't" if there isn't already a clear rule or policy on this. Don't actively ignore it either, though; discuss it. Discussion is a major part of wikis. '' '''No one' and I mean no one is allowed to make a policy change on this scale over night without even attempting to reach out to any admins, or any other part of the community. This account has done nothing '''for this wiki, and has '''no right to have these powers under any regard. 19:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *This is the Universal Triumvirate Department of State. Management is clearly lacking, and under permission from existing bureaucrats and our own leadership, this Department is stepping in. We are not taking "control" of any kind. We are simply taking this in as our protectee and with months of planning. I am a bureaucrat here. I will be protecting this wiki from further vandalism and mismanagement. No one has more experience or knowledge than I do in this regard, and with regard to assets, we clearly hold the advantage. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 20:12, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Prove it (what's even vandalized at the moment)? Not to mention you didn't even use your talk page correctly, the reply should have been on my talk page. This is disgraceful. 20:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Also you cannot say "I'm the B'Crat here" that doesn't mean anything on this wiki. I suggest you read a policy or two about this wiki before you start acting like you know it RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:All_editors_are_equal. 20:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::*There have been multiple incidents where vandalism failed to be dealt with for days on end. The Department of State is more familiar with this wiki than almost anyone out there. With a lack in management, we stepped in. That's the end of the story. I hope we can work together here, because if so, I look forward to it. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 20:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Dear sir(s), I have no personal problems with you, and I appolgoize if I come off that way. But, the manor of which you have been injected into this wiki is at best disgusting. 20:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::*I have been with this wiki for a very long time, and before me my predecessor, and there are literally dozens of resources and several people behind me to help manage this wiki. I want to work together with you, I insist on it in fact. We need to do something about stopping vandalism, dealing with vandalism, and creating permanent solutions rather than letting the wiki deteriorate. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 21:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I'm just going to done here I think... I've been blessed with a wonderful girlfriend, I've got numerous open source and closed source programming projects to work on, my grandmother has cancer, and I'm in college. That's enough on my plate for me. That said, if I'm needed for something... Just ask I suppose... Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. 00:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::*Best of luck to you then, perhaps we'll meet again. No harm done and farewell. The wiki is in good hands. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 00:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Urgent To save me having several talkpages discussions I'm putting my comments and replies to yourself, zerouh, dark and any other admins, and any users wishing to give their opinions here. This is not a place to argue, be civil. Please post all replies here and read the whole section before commenting. Understand that I may not have every fact correct as I do not have time to read every post on every talk page and to analyse every edit made. I realise I have not been active very much at all this year, as with Dark I have real life things to do. I do not want to start on a bad note, and I don't want to bring in immediate reservations on you but as a b'crat it is a somewhat responsibility that I tell you of the following: # You have been given b'crat rights without any consolidation with any other community members # You have next to no contributions with this wiki # You have not contacted myself or dark directly in the slightest # You have edited vital features of the wiki without consent from community or without knowing the policies surrounding those features. # Overall, yourself and Zerouh have broken several policies In any case of a fully active wiki Zerouh and yourself would be temporarily stripped of your rights and had a open discussion as to the future of the accounts would be held. In my opinion sysop rights have been misused which is supposed to result in an immediate 1 week block. Read the last paragraph as to why I am holding back. Zerouh, you have not contacted me until now where you obviously feel it's too late? As far as I knew you did not care for this wiki, let alone feel it was in your right to break policies to create a short-term fix? If you had asked for help to manage this wiki I would have stepped up. At this time I am utterly ashamed to see you abusing your powers. For someone that for so long has been traveling dead along wiki policy, to be (now it seems act) so diplomatic, to go out on a limb like this is just shocking. It is in your favour that I do not have time within the next week to deal with this policy mess. I therefore ask Zerouh: I want to see a a full explanation of your actions, your reasoning and how you are going to monitor this b'crat's actions over the next eight weeks. I do not want to see you getting personal or emotional in your response, strictly b'crat. I'm sorry to be harsh but if you are not going to follow policy, I will. Triumvirate, I'm sorry for the mess you have landed yourself in. I want you to write reasoning as to why you feel you should now keep your b'crat rights, what you are going to do in the short and long term of this wiki and I want you to link me to all the policies that you have read to show your understanding of what you need to uphold (better then what Zerouh has displayed in the past week) as a b'crat on any wiki. Please give all details as to your situation and your prior knowledge as you have mentioned before. As I am taking responsibility for the lack of management over the past year I do not feel the need to take any immediate action. I understand what you are both trying to do and why you are doing it, I am just not happy with how it has been handled initially and how you are treating another user when they confront you (Zerouh); namely you have proven yourself a hypocrite. If you feel I am being unfair please feel free to share your opinions on the matter. I am going to message other admins to share comments. Triumvirate, you are to follow policies strictly as a normal user until this has reached a conclusion please. I am truly sorry for having to go through all this - It's the last thing I needed in the middle of my final exams, so please respond sensibly and understand I'm only following this wiki's policy. Sorry for the long read & Thank you in advance, 13:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Comments Please comment under this heading. * These are the current statistics for the wiki http://puu.sh/4r0dG.png, for future reference. 13:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) * I don't understand why a nomination was not made Here. I can understand an argument that the wiki is inactive, but obviously I could have responded, as could most of the other admins. We may not spend hours contributing content daily, but we still watch... and a message on a talk page grants almost immediate response. This is a blatant disregard of wiki policy, and should be reversed immediately. I am also unclear why they were not made admin, being granted the extra access which simply is not needed. I won't even begin to comment on the relationship of the bureaucrat with the new person, as that opens another can of worms... 14:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) * I believe I may have been to soft in my last response. If this user is not returned to normal account status within 24 hours of my post, I will be taking this directly to wikia to have the policies of this wiki enforced and have both accounts in dispute placed in a block. 24 hours. 14:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::*To my credit, there was no one on this wiki, every admin was listed as "inactive" very very clearly. I was appointed a bureaucrat because we are the only ones with the knowledge of wiki editing, the knowledge of this community, and the assets to keep this wiki defended and protected. There is no harm done, and I agree that Excel should be re-admined very soon, I will do it myself if necessary. Zerouh, being the only active bureaucrat saw it was necessary to appoint a good new one with years of experience and background. ::This wiki has collapsed in the past two years, and you need new action. Don't criticize people willing to take action, you all weren't active and other people were. It's not difficult to see why you weren't included in the decision, no one was here, truly. It wasn't an offense to you, it was just that we had to take action and step in when there was no visible presence here. Other people demanded leadership. The wiki community stands behind this as well, you can speak to multiple wiki members all in support. There is no relationship between Zerouh and myself, we've actually never personally met considering he left my Union two years ago. I am here under authority from Major Executive Maine and I got permission to be appointed bureaucrat here because I displayed the skill and knowledge necessary. ::You all don't even need to be here arguing, do you really care anymore? This wiki hasn't seen any of you in months, but it's been watched for four years by me, by the Department of State. I am here to take the load off of all of your hands, and I welcome working with any of you who are truly interested in being an active participant here. ::Zerouh stepped in not in violation of policy, because Zerouh WAS policy. Zerouh was the only bureaucrat here, he could have changed things, he recognized that he was the only one representing the wiki community and had to act. There was no full wiki, there was barely even a wiki still. Things are not in good shape, and I'm here to fix that. ::I want to work with you, all of you, if you'll work with me. I'm here to stay, and I hope some of you are here to stay. However, if you're only briefly here to criticize actions that were not made for any terrible intent but simply to keep this wiki afloat, and have no vested interest here, then farewell. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 15:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::"Policy, we want to go by policy vut we are the most inactive people in this wiki!". Tell me this guys, do you really, really, really want to hold on to the power so much that your going to fight this down to the bitter end? I have tons of friends on this wiki contributing every day that thinks this should happen. I want to see this wiki have better mamangement under the Triumvirate. Lanclot Rice (talk) 17:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Guys, seriously... You have did almost nothing to be considered active admins. I have left message after message on MinigmeGod's talk pages about featuring my clan and he hasnt responded to mine, or anyones for that matter. This is a needed step forward to active and new leadership. Triumvirate obviously understands the process', and it is a highly good idea. Lanclot Rice (talk) 17:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC)